Etelgar
, also known as Etalgarhttps://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1363, is Arena's companion and the true antagonist of Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!. Subtitle: History Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Long ago, Etelgar attacked Planet Zandt and captured one of their residents, Arena. He manipulated her memories by concealing his image as her planet's destroyer is Ultraman Ginga, thus with her, they went to various dimensions and kidnapped Heisei Ultras. After imprisoning most of the Heisei Ultras, he proceeded to overpower and imprison Ultraman Cosmos, on Planet Juran. With Cosmos imprisoned and separated from his host, Ultimate Zero appeared and challenged Etelgar, who fled using his castle to cover his and Arena's escape. While travelling across universes, Etelgar notified his mistress of their next target, the Ultraman from the future. When he arrived on Earth, he was challenged by Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory. However, his combat skills were more than enough to avoid all of Ginga and Victory attacks. He almost succeeded in sealing the duo, but Ultraman Zero arrived for a rematch. Etelgar was strong enough to withstand Zero's Ultimate Aegis attack which only burned off the demon's scarf as well as breaking his mask. Once again, Etelgar retreated and Ultraman Zero took the opportunity to hold a special training regimen for Hikaru and Shou. On the next day, Etelgar started making his move and collect all of the fear of civilian population (including Hikaru and Shou) to create an Eteldummy of Dark Lugiel. After that, he escaped to his castle. After all of sealed Ultras were freed, all of Ultras, save Cosmos and the newborn Ultraman Ginga Victory, the Ultras confronted their rival of Eteldummies that created by Etelgar and the duo fought Etelgar on top of his castle. Etelgar managed to hold up Cosmos' Luna Mode and Ginga Victory but had a hard time after Cosmos changed to Eclipse Mode and Ginga Victory UlTrans Shepherdon and Hyper Zetton. Cosmos was able to separate Arena and cure her with his Cosmium Ray, leaving Ginga Victory to destroy Etelgar with his Ultra Fusion Shoot once and for all. Etelgar is destroyed above Planet Earth. The other Ultras became Crossover Formation and destroyed Etelgar's castle with their signature beams. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Etelgar is revived and is sent to intercept the Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. The duo try to retaliate by changing into their Wind and Ground forms respectively but are unable to do any damage because of Etelgar's strong armor. Etelgar is about to destroy them until Ribut comes, having been sent by Taro, and blocks his attack with his Ribut Blocker. He traps him with his Strong Net and they fly away, escaping him for the time being. The League of Darkness reassembles at Ultra Dark-Killer's Dark Palace on Planet Tenebris. After Ultraman Orb Darkness is created by Dark-Killer, Etelgar took interest in Lugiel's bitter rivalry towards Ginga and simply goes along by claiming Victory as his opponent, which he does so when the New Generation Heroes storm the Dark Palace. Etelgar keeps up with Victory's Ultrans and managed to gain the upper hand before he was defeated by Ginga Victory's Wide Zero Shot, spending his final moments cursing at his defeat. Data |-|2= :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: The land of demons :;Powers and Weapons *Memory Manipulation: Etelgar is capable of manipulating one's memories, as he used to trick Arena into thinking Ultraman Ginga was her planet's destroyer. *Space-time Castle: Etelgar owns a space-time castle that he shared with Arena. This castle has a lot of functions, including: **Space-time Travel: The castle is capable of travelling through time and space. **Energy Blasts: The castle is capable of firing multiple energy blasts. *Golden Armor: Etelgar's golden armor is thick, strong enough to withstand a clash with Ultimate Zero and survives an uncharged variant of the Final Ultimate Zero. Despite this, he preferred to run, rather than initially face him. * : Etelgar's body glowed bright golden when he flew through Ultraman Cosmos' Naybuster Ray, hitting the Ultra and forcing him to revert to his Luna Mode. *Super Strength: Etelgar possessed enough strength to overpower Ultraman Cosmos' Corona Mode and presumably the strength forms of other Heisei Ultras. *Scarf: While seemingly a normal scarf, Etelgar used it in his battle against Ultraman Cosmos to attack the Ultra, like a club. This scarf was burned after being attacked by Final Ultimate Zero. * : Etelgar can fire energy blasts at rapid succession. In Ultraman Hit Song History New Generation, he can fire a single giant blast, charged up in his hands. *Transportation: By firing a purple ray from his eyes or hands, Etelgar can transport other beings into the Space-time Castle. *Energy Shield: Etelgar can create a shield to block attacks. *Fear Ray: By firing a purple ray from his hands, Etelgar can make the victim hallucinate about their greatest fear. **Fear Blasts: Etelgar can fire a mass of purple Fear Blasts from his hands. Instead of making people hallucinate, this takes the victim's fear directly and creates an Eteldummy. *Eteldummy Creation: Etelgar can create an army of clones called consist of the old enemies that the Heisei Ultras faced before, Five King, Alien Sran, Dark Mephisto, Alien Empera, Ultraman Belial, and Dark Lugiel. They are created from the memories of fears of others. It is also shown that their size is determinable by how much fear it created from. *Flight: Etelgar can perform an anti-gravity flight. *Removal Blast: In Ultraman Hit Song History New Generation Etelgar used an energy blast that removed the Ultra Capsules within Zero Beyond. Memory Manipulation.gif|Memory Manipulation SPACE TIME CASTLE.jpeg|Space-time Castle Space Time Travel.gif|Space-time Travel Energy Blast EC.gif|Energy Blasts Golden Armour.gif|Golden Armor Golden Aura.gif|Etel Inferno Strength E.gif|Super Strength Scarf.gif|Scarf Rapid Energy Blast.gif|Etel Centurion (normal) EtelgarEnergyBomb.gif|Etel Centurion (giant) Transportation.gif|Transportation (eyes) Etelgar Transportation.png|Transportation (hand) Shield.gif|Energy Shield Etelgar Fear Ray.png|Fear Ray Etelgar Fear Blasts.png|Fear Blasts Eteldummy Creation.gif|Eteldummy Creation Eteldummies.gif|Eteldummies Flight E.gif|Flight Etelgar Removal Blast.gif|Removal Blast - Cyber= Cyber Etelgar :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 24/25 :;Powers and Weapons *Unknown }} Eteldummies *Dark Lugiel - From Shizukugaoka citizens *Five King - From Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia *Dark Mephisto - From Ultraman Nexus *Alien Sran - From Ultraman Max *Alien Empera - From Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Belial - From Ultraman Zero Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History: New Generation Chapter Etelgar reappears in this music album, containing songs from Ultraman Ginga to Ultraman R/B. Having survived his defeat in a previous battle against Ultraman Ginga Victory, Etelgar plotted his revenge by sealing New Generation Heroes, each in different locations: Ultraman Ginga on the Moon, Victory in the Victorian kingdom, X in cyberspace, Orb on Planet O-50 and lastly Ultraman Geed in the Monster Graveyard after a short duel against Zero Beyond. The latter recruited Ultraman Rosso and Blu in order to unseal all Ultras as they fought against Etelgar. The fight ended with Etelgar defeated once more by the combined attacks, of Rosso, Blu, Geed, and Zero Beyond. Trivia *Etelgar's name comes from the katakana for . *Etelgar somehow managed to defeat Ultraman Noa and exhaust him to the point of him reverting to Nexus, before capturing him.https://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content41 How he managed to do so is unknown. *Etelgar and Arina's actors previously starred in the 2012 Super Sentai Series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, where their characters often worked together as partners. *Etelglar was designed by Masayuki Goto, the artist who did the illustrations for Another Genesis and the Box art for the Ultraman Zero movies, and the DVD boxes for Ultraman Mebius, Nexus and Max. Goto first design Etelgar to be a successor to Vict Lugiel, which was turned down after Koichi Sakamoto requested the character to be humanoid as opposed to monstrous. There was also an idea for one of Etelgar's arms to be deformed and form into a multitude of weapons, allude to Victory's own Ultrans. This was unable to be realized, so Etelgar's current design was put in place. *Etelgar's true intentions for attacking and capturing the Heisei Ultramen and separating them from their human hosts is because the one thing Etelgar he himself fears is the bond between Ultras and their human hosts. This is confirmed when Ultraman Ginga Victory is about to destroy Etelgar above Planet Earth, although he only sneers in response. *Cyber Etelgar's red linings resembles that of RX-0 Unicorn Gundam's Destroy Mode from the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. *According to the English Dubbed version of the movie, Etelgar classifies himself as "The oldest space time warrior." *Etelgar's defeat in Ultra Galaxy Fight can be seen as an inconsistency, as his gold armor supposedly able to shrug off Wide Zero Shot back in his first fight against Ginga Victory in his movie debut. References id:Etelgar Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Time Traveling Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Kaiju Category:Revived Characters